1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is directed to a display panel, and more particularly, to a display panel having a horizontal electric field formed between first and second sub-pixel electrodes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display panel of a liquid crystal display (LCD) displays images using a plurality of unit pixels each including a thin film transistor (TFT) and a liquid crystal capacitor.
The liquid crystal capacitor includes pixel electrodes, a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the pixel electrodes and the common electrode. The display panel provides the pixel electrode with external charges through the TFT to change an electric field formed between the pixel electrodes and the common electrode. The change in the electric field formed between the pixel electrodes and the common electrode changes the orientation of the liquid crystal molecules, which changes the light transmittance of liquid crystal molecules, to thereby display an image.